The Capital
by tocoolforausername
Summary: Snow has escaped and is out for revenge aganst katniss and peeta. They must go on a jouney to find snow who is hidden. Katniss must decide what to do with snow. will he live or will he die


Tyner 10

Keith Tyner

Mr. Denton

CP English 10

12 September 2012

The Capital

Katniss and Peeta are now living back in District 12. It has been three years seen they tried to kill President Snow and they were seconds away from being able to kill him. He was able to escape. Snow has been in hiding from Peeta and Katniss and is still the president. Peeta has made many friends throughout all of the districts and they have agreed to tell him if they hear anything about Snow. Snow planned to seek out revenge on all that have made him have to go into hiding. Snow may have the power to kill Peeta and Katniss, but does not trust many of the people that work for him. Which is why Snow is hiding and very few people actually know where he is.

In the early afternoon, Katniss thought that she had caught enough food so that she could sell most of it but still feed her mom and Peeta. When she was on her way to get back into the District, she remembered that it was the anniversary of Prims death. Katniss fell down on her knees and started to cry and she was there for almost an hour before Peeta found her. Peeta bent down and pulled her close because he had never seen her cry like this.

"What is wrong?" Peeta asked and as he started to say it knew why she was crying.

"It is the three year anniversary of her death!" Katniss cried.

"Well come on, we need to get you home so that you can lie down and I will make you some soup," Peeta said.

Peeta and Katniss started on their way home and as they got to the edge of the district, Katniss wiped her eyes from all the tears. She knew that she was going to have to hide her tears and stay strong for her mom. "You know your mom has stopped grieving over Prim's death and is starting to get better, and I think that you should do the same, Katniss. I really think that it will help you and you need to stop feeling guilty for Prim's death. There was nothing that anyone could do to stop her for going in there," Peeta said and then waited for Katniss to reply to what he had just said but she did not. So instead Peeta leaned in for a kiss and she answered him back with one as well.

Now that they were home, Katniss needed to go lie down and Peeta went to go make her something to eat. Peeta boiled some chicken, cut up potatoes, an onion, and green beans in a broth because it was her favorite. As Peeta was finishing making the soup for Katniss, her mom came in and smelled the soup and started to cry but stopped herself. Then Peeta went to bring the soup to Katniss' and she was asleep on their bed. He put the soup on the nightstand and curled up beside her and they stayed like that until Katniss mom walked in. Katniss got up and stretched out her arms when she hit Peeta in the face.

"Oh my God, Peeta I am so sorry I did not know that you were there!" Katniss said.

"It's ok, Katniss, I understand, as long as you are ok. You must have been having a nightmare, was it about Prim?" asked Peeta.

"Yes, it was about prim, how did you know was I doing that stuff in my sleep again?" Katniss said.

"Yes" Peeta answered.

"Do you need me to get you anything Katniss?" asked Katniss' mom.

"No, she should be good Miss Everden. I just made her a bowl of soup before I came in here," Peeta said.

"Ok then I am going to go out and get some things then," Miss Everden said and then she left the room to go shopping.

Peeta went to go grab the bowl of soup that he put on the nightstand. He gave the bowl to Katniss and as she was eating, he remembered that he had some news about where Snow was. But he knew that now was not the time to tell her and he would wait until she finished her soup. Katniss enjoyed every bit of the soup that reminded her so much of Prim. She finished her soup and was getting ready to go back to sleep for a few more minutes.

"Katniss, I have some news about where people think that Snow might be hiding out," said Peeta.

Katniss grabbed him as hard as she could out of shock, "What do you mean? Do you know where he is so that I can do in with him?" Katniss said.

"Yes I know where people have said they think that he might be hiding out," said Peeta.

"Where, where, where is he Peeta? Please don't make me force it out of you, just tell me!" Katniss said with slight anger in her voice.

"They think that he is hiding in the capital somewhere," Peeta said

"Where in the capital Peeta, so that I can finish what I started," Katniss said.

"Katniss, I don't think that you should kill him, I think that we should just let him rot in a prison cell," said Peeta.

"No not after everything that he has done to this world and especially what he did to me," Katniss said.

"He did the same thing to me too but still," said Peeta.

"I don't care I am going to kill him if you want me to or not" said Katniss.

Then Katniss mother came running in so fast that they did not think she would be able to stop. "There is an army that had to have come from the capital. Katniss you need to get down there now and save everyone. They are coming for you so don't let them see you," Katniss mom said. Without saying anything, Peeta and Katniss grabbed things that they would need like a bow and arrow, sword, and knives. They ran down to the city to see that most of the men from the capital had been killed. So they shot the ten remaining men with arrows. Walking down to the city center, they could not tell how all the other men were dealing with.

Everyone from the town came out of their buildings and told Peeta and Katniss how they were able to kill the other guards. While they were moving the bodies, someone noticed that there was a note in it. Peeta and Katniss came over to read the note, it was from Snow and it read. _"I am out to get all of those who have tried to kill me. I will have you executed by the capital army and it will be a very slow and painful death. I wish you the best of luck KATNISS EVERDEN and PEETA MALARKE try to find me."_

Now, left in a state of silence, not knowing what they should do about the note from Snow. "Now I know that I am going to really kill Snow for this," Katniss thought. Without saying another word, they finish getting rid of the rest of the bodies. As they finished with the bodies, everyone that had read the note gathered up in a circle.

"What are you guys going to do about President Snow and what he said?" Kevin asked.

"I know what I am going to do to him now that he has made the mistake of threatening all of us who were after him before," Katniss said.

"Katniss I really hope that you will do the right thing here because if you kill him, you know that you will be executed on the spot," Peeta said a little unhappy with her.

"If you are talking about killing him you should do it, the man does not dissever to live any more after what we had had to deal with," said Dave.

"No don't kill him, you should let him rot in a prison cell," said Kevin

It had taken them all day to get rid of the guards. Now that it was night, they all started to head home, Peeta and Katniss were thinking about what they were going to do to Snow. Katniss knew that she could not kill Snow because if she did, her mom would lose everyone that she loves. If that happened to her mom, her mom would go insane and might even try to kill herself.

Now they were back home at Peeta's house, which was only a few houses away from Katniss' house. They go to Peeta house sometimes so that they can be alone. Even though they have been married for three years, they do not get much alone time. They have talked about having kid but they want to kill Snow first. They know that if they have kids now that Snow will try to use it against them.

The next morning Peeta got up before Katniss, like always, and went to see Mrs. Everden. When Peeta walked in to see Mrs. Everden, she ran up to him and hugged him. "Are you ok, I was so scared I thought that you guys might have got caught when you did not come home last night," Mrs. Everden said.

"No we are just fine, last night we went to my house so that we could be alone," Peeta said as he started to push Mrs. Everden off him.

"Oh ok so long as you guys are ok. Will you be coming over for dinner?" Mrs. Everden said.

"I do not think that we will be coming over for dinner; I think that Katniss wants to leave as soon as she gets up to go kill the president," Peeta said.

"Do you have to leave so soon after I thought that I just lost you guys," Mrs. Everden said.

"I wish that I had a say but you know Katniss would never let me have a say in what we do," Peeta said and right as he said that Katniss came in the door and started kissing him.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Katniss asked.

"Do we really have to leave so soon, your mom wants us over for dinner," Peeta said.

"You know as well as me that the sooner we leave the faster that we will be able to get this all over with," Katniss said.

"I know but we are staying for dinner!" Peeta said.

"Ok fine we will stay for today, but we will leave tomorrow and we are staying at your house then we will come over for dinner," Katniss said as she started pulling Peeta so that he could not answer.

Peeta and Katniss spent the whole day talking and doing what they wanted. They enjoyed the whole day that they had alone. They have never had this much time alone except when they were looking for Snow. At six o' clock, Peeta and Katniss' left to go to Katniss house to have dinner with her mom. After dinner they went back to Peeta's and got ready to leave.

It was going to be a three week journey on foot for them to get to the capital. It was a journey they knew that they had to make. The journey to the capital was hard and there were many complications on the way. When they finally got to the capital they had to stay hidden because Snow would have men that would be looking for them. They were able to sneak their way to the center of the capital. Now all they had to do was go down about 300 feet, where he was.

At the doorway to go down there were four guards at the door, two guards on each side of it. Peeta would kill the two on the left and Katniss the two on the right. Katniss shot the two guards on the right straight though the heart. Peeta killed the two on the left by stabbing them. That was the easy part, now would come the hard part, to get down to the bottom without being seen.

Katniss pulled out the map that she had got from one of the people that had been talking with Peeta. She also had a schedule of the times when the guards changed shifts. They only wanted to kill as many people as absolutely necessary. They were hoping that it would be just those four guards and then snow. They had been on so many missions like this that they knew things never go as planned. They nerves were high and even though they did not say it they were both scared.

They got in the elevator and they both thought about how they were going to do things. It was not a very long ride to the bottom and so far things were going as planned. The door opened at the bottom and they ran straight, about twenty yards to the next point. They waited for the guards to change where they would have a ten second window to run around the corner and not be seen. After running around several more turns and waiting for guards to change shifts, they were almost there. They hid in a corner where they could not be seen so that they could look at the map. They needed to make a right, right, left, right, left, left and they would be at the door that leads to President Snow. Katniss followed those directions but Peeta got a bit lost and went the wrong way.

Katniss made it to the door and then turned around to see Peeta, but he was not there. She tried to call him on their radio but he was out of range. She thought that they had gotten Peeta and killed him, so she just ran through the door and pointed her bow right at Snow. To her surprise, Snow had know somehow that they were coming. She was scared by this fact but tried not to show it.

"Where is Peeta?" said Snow

"Your men got to him and killed him so I plan to do the same to you," Katniss said.

"You can't kill me because then what would your poor mother do? And, I have everything planed if you try to kill me," said Snow with a smile on his face.

"What do you have planned and if you don't tell me I will…." Katniss said.

"What will you do? There is nothing that you can do. Well I will tell you if you kill me, my guards will start to kill everyone that you love and everyone that has helped you" said snow.

She could see it in his eyes that he was bluffing about it. "You are lying I can see it in your eyes," Katniss said and then pulled her bow back again.

"Ok, maybe I am but that doesn't matter, you will still be killed for killing me," said Snow.

As she was getting ready to release her bow she thought about her mom and Peeta. She knew that either her mom or Peeta would not be able to manage if she died this way. So she put her bow and arrow away and then ran at Snow and hit him in the face to knock him out. She started to drag Snow's body to the emergency exit right behind him.

Peeta walked in the door and she dropped Snow's body to run up and give him a hug and kiss. "What happened to you I thought they got you and killed you," Katniss said.

"I got lost and I could not find you, I've been walking around trying to find you," Peeta said.

"Ok well we need to get out of here and put Snow in a cell," Katniss said.

"You did not kill Snow?" Peeta said.

Katniss nodded to say yes so that they could start to leave without being seen. Once they got out of there, there was an aircraft waiting for them. They got in the aircraft and the pilot was waiting for them to tell him where to go. "To district 13 please," Katniss said. Once they were at 13, they handed Snow over to them to be put in a cell.

Peeta and Katniss were flown home to 12 where their lives could finally go back to normal. A few days after Snow had been put in his cell, he could not take it anymore and killed himself. Everyone knew that Snow was going to do it so they all put a bet down on it. No one had guessed that it would be so soon. The closest person was a week off so he was the one that got all the winnings. The closet person to guessing was off by a little more than a week.

It only took the news a few days to make its way to Peeta and Katniss. Had stopped caring about Snow. They now knew for certain that Snow would never rule again. Peeta and Katniss have decided that they can now start trying for children. In a few weeks, Katniss was pregnant and she was hoping that it would be a girl. If it was a girl they would name her after Prim.

Nine months later, Katniss was delivering a baby girl that they named prim. Now that they had a baby, they have decided to move into Peeta's house. Katniss gave her house to her mom for her mom to live in. Katniss and Peeta are happy that they have a child and katniss is starting to get over Prims death. They spend most of their time watch over their daughter but this is the most alone time they get without someone bothering them with something.

THE END


End file.
